


Text messages

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This is basically the text messages I wanted to see on Saturday, Sunday and Today between Sana and Yousef.It also has a little bit of writing and Evak is mentioned.





	Text messages

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here I am again :)   
> This is basically done in text messages but it also has some written words (?).  
> I really hope you like it  
> Sorry about the emojis but the app wouldn't work.

**Saturday**

**Sunday**

**Monday**

...

She knew they had arrived, it’s not like they were silent. She had told him that he could come, that she didn’t have a problem with him being there but that didn’t mean it was easy.

She was definitely not ready to see him, to be in the same room as him so he had spent the whole day in her room thinking of an excuse to get out.

She thought about asking the girls to hang out but being honest, she didn’t feel like it. So she took a deep breath and thought about who she wanted to be with in that moment, and two names came to her mind: Isak and Even. They’d always find a way to make her feel good even though they didn’t know anything that was happening in her life. She texted Isak asking if she could come over to their house, she was in fact a little late with her biology homework since that past weekend had been hell for her. Isak didn’t hesitate to answer with a big yes, although he said he did have to find a way to make Even promise that he wouldn’t distract them.

With the plan arranged, she finally got out of her room. She entered the living room where the boys were preparing the things to film their video. She tried so hard not to look at Yousef but as soon as she put one foot on the room her eyes went straight at him. He was already looking at her with a shy smile. He clearly didn’t know what to do. She took a deep breath and shook her head a little bit to concentrate before looking at her brother.

**_“Elias, I’m leaving so you can have the house to yourselves”_** she said.

**_“You don’t have to that Sana”_** Elias said.

**_“It’s okay, I’m meeting a friend to study”_ **

**_“Which friend? Noora? Eva? Vilde? You can ask them to come if you want, I mean so you don’t have to leave”_** Elias said smiling.

Adam and Mutasim nodded enthusiastically, approving Elias’ idea. Mikael just stood there indifferent. Yousef on the other hand was feeling a little bit guilty because he knew he was the reason for her to leave.

**_“He’s a boy. Are you still so eager for me to bring him? So I don’t have to leave of course”_** Sana said rolling her eyes.

**_“Should I be worried about this guy?”_** Elias asked her acting like a protective brother

**_“It’s none of your business actually”_ **

She motioned to leave but she stopped when her phone beeped. It was a message from Isak. She opened the chat while the rest of the guys, except Yousef who was still thinking about Sana’s mysterious guy, teased Elias.

She couldn’t help but smile at the text. She loved Isak’s and Even’s relationship, they loved each other but they didn’t force, unlike some other people.

**_“A message from your boy?”_** Elias asked raising an eyebrow noticing Sana’s smile

**_“Bye Elias”_** she said turning around and leaving trying not to look at Yousef, who was still concentrated on her.

 —–

She was almost at Isak’s house when her phone beeped.

She smiled to herself. Yousef being jealous of Isak, now that was funny.

 ——–

She had spent a great afternoon with Isak and Even. She and Isak had been studying biology while Even made them sandwiches and really tried not to bother them. After a while they had taken a break and the three of them had ended on the couch talking about random things. Once again she had felt so comfortable around then.

She was now getting ready to sleep when her phone beeped startling her.

 She still didn’t know what she was going to do but what she did know was that she was definitely going to bed with a smile on her face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it  
> I really hope you've liked it.   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
